Together Through Time
by Ex-SOLDIER SEME
Summary: The life of Cloud,Zack, and Sephiroth while they're still in SOLDIER, before they're all killing eachother, R&R please


Disclaimer- Oy, I write these everytime.......The characters dont belong to me, ideaz yes, Final Fantasy peoplz no.....Happy? *looks at all the blank faces* .....blah, just read and review pleases?  
  
-----------  
  
An Alarm.  
  
An alarm going off..  
  
At five in the morning...  
  
Yet it was Wednesday.....  
  
A set of bright blue eyes opened and looked around hazily. Cloud Strife slammed his head back onto his pillow, his hand lazilly reached the the alarm clock. Flesh came in contact with plastic as he gripped his hands around the clock. With all his might,as much as one can have at five in the morning, the teen threw the clock across the room, ripping the cord right out of the wall...........again.....  
  
A grunt followed by a loud, "ITTAI!" was heard where the clock hit. Another teen, older, but Cloud's roommate, looked at the now sleeping Cloud, rubbing his head. This was none other than the first class SOLDIER Zack. He grit his teeth as this had become a daily routine.  
  
"Cloud wake up."  
  
No responce. Zack now smirked, for this, after getting wacked with an alarm clock to get up, was his favorite part of the morning. Something he cloud never get tired of.  
  
"Cloud.....the toaster called you stupid again...." Zack said a bit hauntingly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cloud sat up straight, hand reaching for his trusty sword. "Wheres the toaster i'll kill it!!!!!" The black haired youth laughed at his friend, and promtply fell out of bed. For this too was part of a life in the day of Cloud and Zack.  
  
The genius laughing his head off and the dimmest bulb in the box did not equal quiet time, for a certain silver-haired general busted in. General Sephiroth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Sorry sir," Zack stopped laughing and stood up, saluting, "We're just getting ready, right Cloud?"  
  
"Yah, er i mean yes sir!" Cloud jumped out of his bed, holding his pants up, which we will mention were WAY too big for him, and doing a lazy salute all at once.  
  
Sephiroth, just kinda stared in a solitary shock at Cloud. "Eh..." He finally spoke, "Well you have 15 minutes before training starts..." And with that the oldest teen shut the door.  
  
"FIFTEEN MINUTES?!" Zack coughed/screamed with his famous Zack-look o.0 "Cloud stop setting the clock so late!"  
  
Cloud laughed putting a hand behind his head meekly. He ran to his closet and began putting on his cloths as Zack did the same. In other words, lots of chaos insured them.....  
  
-------------In the hallway  
  
"Move it Cloud we have two minutes!!!!" Zack yelled to his friend while racing down the hall. Unfortunatly for the duo, their assigned dorms were on the other side of the gaint building from the training center. They turned a sharp corner, skid marks appeared on the white tile. Behind Zack was the spikey-headed Cloud, trying to tie his shoe and run at the same time. Which he managed after three corner turns, and almost crashing into seven walls. The spikey blonde caught up to his friend and ahead.  
  
Here was the sharpest corner to turn though.  
  
If the boyz were smart they would have slowed down,...somehow. Yet they were late, and this was serious. Cloud turned the corner /too/ sharply.  
  
"I'm late, i'm late, i'm late....and..i'm slipping!!!!!" Cloud screeched to a quick halt, falling backwards into Zack, earning a loud "OOF!" from his black haired friend.  
  
"Ow....." Zack grunted. "Cloud, can ya get off of me...the buster sword's case is going into my side."  
  
Strife got off him sheepishly, and they began racing towards the training center once again.  
  
--------------  
  
Well thats all for now, reviews would be appreciated.Even if they're flames, i just wanna know what people think of this story. Next time: More chaos of Cloud Strife and Zack [insert Zack's last name here]...plus....Sephiroth! Yay! Maybe anything else that i can possibly think of. Lataz! 


End file.
